Merry Christmas
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: My first Bones story so please read and review.  Takes place right after Santa In The Slush.  What happens when Parker tells Bones a certain secret his father has been keeping from her for the past three years?


**A/N: This is just a oneshot that I decided to write after the episode of Santa in the Slush. It's just my little idea of what happened after the episode ended. I do not own Bones, as much as I wish I did. This is my first Bones fanfiction so please read and review. Thank you! **

"Daddy, why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Agent Seeley Booth turned to face his nine year old son, Parker.

"Tell her you love her. Why didn't you tell her you love her?"

"Parker," Booth tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel trying desperately to come up with something to say, "Well, Parker, you see…it's like this – sometimes when adults…_love_…each other, it is best that they…well…that they don't say anything."

"So you admit it," Parker smiled mischievously at his dad.

"Admit what?" Booth asked innocently.

"You admit that you love her!"

"Parker," Booth spoke slowly, "She is my partner. I would take a bullet for her. I know she would do the same. If that is your definition of love then…well…yes, I love her."

"Daddy, anyone can see that you do! You wanted to say it tonight and I could tell she wanted to say it too."

"Parker!" Booth snapped, a little too harshly, "Look, that it is it. No more Bones talk. Tonight it is you and me with a cup of hot chocolate and The Santa Clause. We are spending Christmas Eve and Christmas morning together, Parker. Let's enjoy this."

"Alright, Daddy," Parker sighed, defeated.

It wasn't long before Booth was ushering Parker into the apartment his son had come to know and love. After taking off their coats, Booth grabbed some blankets and put them on the couch for him and his son.

"Alright, Parker," Booth tenderly tucked his son under the blankets, "I am going to make the hot chocolate and then we'll be ready to start the movie!"

"Alright, Daddy," Parker smiled up at the man he idolized so much. As Booth began making the hot chocolate, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Booth spoke into the phone.

"Hi…Booth?"

"Bones?"

"Yeah…hi!"

"Hi?" Booth was surprised and a little taken back by her phone call.

"Booth…I…I just wanted to say thank you again for the Christmas tree, it meant a lot to my family and me."

"Bones, what are friends for?" Friends? Booth mentally slapped himself.

"Yes. I…I just am getting in my car now and remembered my present that I have to give to you. I was wondering when you wanted it. I could bring it by to work on Monday."

"Don't worry about that. I am sure we can arrange sometime to…"

"Is that Bones?" Parker asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Booth hissed towards his son.

"Ask her if she can come over. Can she come over?"

"Parker!" Booth snapped, "I am sure Bones has more important things to attend to than…"

"More important things to attend to than what?" Bones cut in.

"Oh, it…it's nothing. Parker was just wondering if…if you could perhaps come over but I told him that you were probably busy with…you know…stuff."

"Oh," Bones replied. Was that a hint of disappointment in her voice?

"But you know," Booth fidgeted with the cord of the phone, "You could come over here if you wanted. Parker and I are just about ready to watch the Santa Clause. It's his favorite movie…"

"No, I don't want to interrupt. This is your night together…"

"Bones," Booth sighed, "We would…we would both like it if you could come."

"Alright. I will be right over."

"Is Bones coming, Daddy?" Parker asked anxiously as his father hung up the phone.

"Yes, Parker," Booth rolled his eyes, "Bones is coming."

"Yay!!!"

"Yes, yay. Now how many marshmallows do you want?"

"Twenty!"

"Twenty?" Booth asked in mock amazement.

"Yes, twenty."

"Alright, then, twenty it is!"

After the hot chocolate was ready and Booth had given Parker his mug (with twenty marshmallows in it), the doorbell rang. Booth and Parker looked at each other for a moment – Parker was mischievously smiling at his dad. "Don't even think about saying anything," Booth mouthed to his son as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" Bones smiled at Booth, "Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Well, you certainly are in the Christmas spirit, Bones."

"Of course I am. Thanks to you!"

"It was nothing," Booth shrugged as he helped Bones out of her coat.

"Oh, I forgot!" Bones smiled as she returned to the hallway and emerged with two boxes, "I brought presents!'

"Presents?" Parker shouted from the couch.

"Yes," Bones smiled at the little boy, "Presents."

"Daddy, can we open them now?"

"Well…" Booth glanced at his son and Bones' eager expressions, "Alright, alright. I suppose we can open the presents now."

"Yay!" Parker said as Bones handed him his, "Thank you, Bones."

"You're quite welcome, Parker. And this one," she turned to Booth, "Is for you."

"Thank you, Bones," Booth smiled at his partner.

"Daddy, look!" Parker said, holding up a collection of fun fact books.

"How did you know he loved fun fact books?" Booth asked.

"You told me."

"That was more than a year ago, Bones." However, Bones only shrugged, "Wow," Booth said, pulling a plaque from his box, "_Honorary Member of the Squint Squad_."

"Do you like it?" Bones asked, a hint of worry shadowing her face.

"I love it, Bones. But this doesn't mean that I am one of…you…does it?"

"Booth, you will always be one of us."

"Daddy!" Parker interrupted, "Did you know humming birds are the only birds that can fly backwards?"

"No," Booth smiled to his son, "I didn't know that."

"I know something you didn't!" Parker sang in a singsong voice making Booth teasingly wave a warning finger at his son.

"Bones, would you like some hot chocolate?" Parker asked, "We are going to watch the Santa Clause."

"Parker, I'm sorry but I have to get home. You have a good Christmas with your Dad, alright?"

"Alright, Bones," Parker nodded.

"Hey," Booth thrust a thumb towards the kitchen, "Would you like some hot chocolate to take on the road with you?"

"Sure," Bones smiled, "That would be nice."

"Alright. Let me heat some more up, just have a seat with Parker."

"So," Bones sat down beside the little boy, still bundled up in his blanket, "Are you having a good Christmas Eve with your dad?"

"Yes!" Parker smiled but lowered his voice as said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," Bones smiled and leaned in closer to him by his direction.

"My daddy really likes you. Like _really_ likes you. He won't admit it but he does. I can tell!"

"Well," Bones blushed, "Can you keep a secret?" Parker nodded, "Alright then, I like your daddy too. Like _really_ like him," she smiled at the little boy before tapping him lightly on the nose making him squintch up his face but at the same time smile.

"What are two plotting?" Booth asked, emerging from the kitchen with a thermos of hot chocolate.

"Nothing!" Bones and Parker giggled playfully.

"Sure. I don't trust the two of you," Bones and Parker pretended to be offended, "But here's your hot chocolate, Bones. Thanks for coming by."

"Sure," Bones smiled and took the thermos from him, "Thanks, Booth. For everything."

"Have a safe walk home," Booth said as he helped Bones pull the coat over her shoulders. (**A:N: Booth and Bones live in the same apartment complex)**

"Thanks."

Not long after she walked out the door did Booth turn to his son, and cross his arms across his chest, and glare at him.

"What did you say to her?" Booth demanded, walking over to his son.

"Nothing…"

"Liar," Booth said, sitting down beside his son, "Now I'll give you one last chance to tell me what you told her."

"I…I didn't tell her anything. Honest!"

"Liar!" Booth shouted and plunged his fingers into his son's sides and began to tickle him mercilessly, "Now what did you tell her?"

"N…n…nothing…" Parked managed between giggles.

"Uh-huh, likely story," Booth continued tickling his son. Just when Parker had had all he thought he could take and then some, the phone rang.

"Consider yourself lucky," Booth said to his son as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Booth?"

"Hi, Bones. Did you make it home?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know I got home safely and…and I just wanted to tell you that…that I really liked the Christmas present you gave me and that…that I really like you too."

"Well, Bones, I really like the Christmas present you gave me and I really like you too."

"Goodnight, Booth."  
"Sweet dreams, Bones," Booth said before hanging up the phone, "Parker," Booth said warningly, "Did you tell her something about me liking her?"

"Maybe…" Parker's eyes grew wide, "You aren't mad are you?"

"Not considering what she just said to me."

"What did she say to you?"

"She said…she said that she really liked me."

"Good," Parker smiled, "Hey, Daddy?"

"Yeah, Parker?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I really like you too."

"Well Parker, guess what?"

"What?"

"I really like you too," Booth smiled, putting his arm around his son as he clicked the TV on. Special Agent Seeley Booth and Parker Booth sat together under the blankets and watched the Santa Clause with two mugs of hot chocolate each filled with twenty marshmallows.

"Hey, Daddy," Parker said about halfway into the movie.

"Hey, Parker."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Booth smiled as his son rested his head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


End file.
